Little lamb
by misaki356
Summary: - Muéstrame tu carnet por favor - me dijo en tono divertido el sujeto de la barra. - ¿ Que ? - dije con tanta rabia mientras me giraba para encontrármelo cara a cara que el abrió sus ojos verdes como plato. - hey hey! tranquila pequeña oveja!, solo que no esta permitida la entrada a menores de edad. - dijo aún más divertido con mi reacción.
1. Jacob

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 1: Jacob

Veía como las luces cambiaban una y otra vez de color. Las personas bailaban muy juntas una de la otra al ritmo del Dj. Y ahí estaba él, con sus jeans oscuros apitillados y su camiza clara ajustada muy bien al cuerpo , por que para que mentir, ¡vaya cuerpo que tenía!. Se encontraba al medio de la pista, Bailando de lo mejor con una maldita rubia de grandes atributos, nariz respingada, ojos azules y lindas piernas, idéntica a una modelo. Bailaban los muy malditos como si nadie más existiera. Mientras yo pensaba, ¿por que no se buscan una pieza y me dejan en paz?. Apreté los puños cuando vi que ella le susurraba algo al oído y el se reía sexy mente y comenzaba a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Me di media vuelta ante esa escena me dirigí a la barra de la disco.

- Lo más fuerte que tenga por favor - le dije al barman aún con los puños apretados y sin prestarle mayor atención. Ya que, aunque en el fondo no quisiera, aún miraba a aquella parejita cortejándose.

- Muéstrame tu carnet por favor - me dijo en tono divertido el sujeto de la barra.

- ¿ Que ? - dije con tanta rabia mientras me giraba para encontrármelo cara a cara que el abrió sus ojos verdes como plato.

- hey hey! tranquila pequeña oveja!, solo que no esta permitida la entrada a menores de edad. - dijo aún más divertido con mi reacción.

- ¿ Pequeña oveja? ... que.. que? que demonios!... sirveme el maldito trago! - le dije en tono amenazante... a todo esto ¿porque me dijo oveja? ... que se cree, maldito infeliz... definitivamente odio a los hombres!, son todos iguales..

- Vamos, ¿cuantos años tienes?- se sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¿unos 15?- dijo mientras servia alcohol en un vaso-

- cállate, tengo 20, casi 21 - le dije mientra le quitaba el trago de la mano- gracias - esboce mi mejor sonrisa irónica y me trague de golpe el vaso con lo que sea que tuviera, por que realmente esa noche quería olvidar y no estaba interesada en si me borraba un rato.

- wow ese va por cuenta de la casa - se comenzó a reír y me guiño un ojo.

Me quede unos 10 minutos en silencio jugando con el dedo sobre mi vaso vacío, mientras el barman seguía atendiendo al público. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar, es más , nunca tomaba, solo unos pequeños sorbos en fiestas en casas de mis amigas, pero nada más. Por lo que siempre me decían la "fome de bella". Y ahora estaba aquí frente a un desconocido con un vaso entero de alcohol en mi cuerpo. Lo que no podía ser nada bueno, ya que Renée con tan solo medio vaso ya estaba al otro lado... No se si el alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto o el tipo frente a mi ya no me daba tanta rabia, es más me causaba algo de risa y era muy apuesto. Era alto , de cabellos cobrizos, ojos verdes y de buen cuerpo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada mirando el vaso, pequeña oveja? - dijo el barman muy divertido

- ¿ Y a ti que te importa? ¿ te pagan extra por joder a tus clientes? - dije molesta

- Ojalas me pagaran por eso, o por conquistar señoritas - me guiño el ojo

- Todos los hombres son iguales - refunfuñe

- Aja! así que tenemos a una señorita con problemas sentimentales - se apoyo sobre el mesón .

- Yo no dije eso - mis ojos se cristalizaron un poco.. rápidamente me enoje más para simular - yo solo dije algo de saber universal... que todos los hombres son unos malditos jodidos! y bastardos...

- Eso dicen muchas mujeres, lo que decimos los hombres es... que somo es sexo fuerte - se dio unos golpecitos en su pecho.

- Idiota... - me di media vuelta y encontré una imagen que claramente no mejoraba mi animo... ahí estaba el casi tragándose a la rubia en medio de la pista.

- ah... así que el de ahí es el chico que te gusta? y esa es la perra que tiene a todos los hombres que quiere? , por que esta harto buena

- No... ese es Jacob - mi voz fue débil

- Genial es es Jacob - dijo burlón, por que claramente no lo conocía - me presento yo soy Edward y tu eres?

- Bella...

- Bien, Bella, ¿quien es Jacob? - pregunto curioso...

- Jacob es mi novio- mis voz debe haber sonado quebrada ya que el trago fuerte.

Hola espero que les guste la historia :) , dejen su opinión :D, por ser primer capítulo es cortito, los proximos vendran más largos :)

pd: perdón por la falta ortográfica


	2. Fiesta

**Capitulo 1: Jacob**

- ah... así que el de ahí es el chico que te gusta? y esa es la perra que tiene a todos los hombres que quiere? , por que esta harto buena

- No... ese es Jacob - mi voz fue débil

- Genial es Jacob - dijo burlón, por que claramente no lo conocía - me presento yo soy Edward y tu eres?

- Bella...

- Bien, Bella, ¿quien es Jacob? - pregunto curioso...

- Jacob es mi novio- mis voz debe haber sonado quebrada ya que el trago fuerte.

**Capitulo 2: Fiesta**

- ah .. yo... Bella... - dijo con tono de disculpa. Mire con el rabillo del ojo como se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos cobrizos- Bella..  
- ¿ah? - lo único que salio de mis labios. ¿como sabía mi nombre?, más bien , ¿por que me llamaba Bella? , ¿ acaso estaba tan borracha para habérselo dicho?  
- lo siento - dijo mientras agachaba la mirada- no pensé que se trataba de tu novio... y disculpa mi atrevimiento ... - dudo un segundo antes de seguir hablando- ¿como puedes estar con un tipo así? , digo , nadie que se respete puede estar con alguien así.  
- lo hace para vengarse - dije con rabia, estaba borracha , pero,¿quien se creía para venir a decir que no me respetaba? y ¿por que le estaba dando explicaciones?, si apenas nos conocíamos, es mas, no nos conocíamos-  
- mmmm - murmuro  
-dame un vodka - le ordene  
- no señorita , usted ya esta demasiado ebria - dijo divertido  
- a ti nadie te pregunto sobre mi sobriedad, tu solo sirveme - le pase el dinero correspondiente, pero el no lo acepto.  
- Que este sea por cuenta de la casa - no aguantaba mas la risa cuando comenzó a servirme vodka, si ,al parecer era vodka.  
- gracias - tome el vaso y me lo trague al seco - salud!, ya ahora dame otro...  
- no señorita, creo que eso ya fue suficiente por una noche  
- tú sirveme ahora!... - las palabra se arrastraban solas  
- lo siento - sonrió victorioso- mi turno acaba de terminar- se saco el delantal negro amarrado entre su cintura y cadera-  
- ¿Que? pero si recién son las... - trate de ver la hora en mi celular, pero los números me querían jugar una broma y se movían de un lado a otro-  
- son las 1 Bella - dijo sonriente- lo que quiere decir que por fin me puedo ir a dormir  
- a nooo tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que me sirvas un trago- dije decidida  
- Lo siento pequeña oveja, pero mi turno aquí ha concluido, fue un gusto conocerte  
- no no no no , tu no te vas a ir hasta que me sirvas otro - las palabras salieron de mi boca en tono de berrinche , lo que le hizo bastante gracia al parecer.

- lo siento mi turno ha terminado- dijo decidió y se dio media vuelta.

- Bien! - dije molesta , tire un billete al mesón y agarre la media botella de vodka que un primer sorbo indecisa y luego lo trague al seco. nunca había tomado tanto, nunca tomaba en realidad... comencé a sentir como subía el alcohol a mi cabeza y me sentía mareada. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mas viva que nunca. Al dar el ultimo sorbo y gritar "salud" me di cuenta que Edward o como se llamara me quedo mirando con los ojos como platos. Yo no le di importancia, le cerré un ojo y me fui a la pista de baile.

**"Desde Edward"**

Estaba loca si pensaba que le iba a servir más vodka. Esta bien, mi trabajo es servir los mas tragos posibles, no importa si el cliente tiene un coma etílico o no. Pero ella parecía una pequeña ovejita, un poco torpe quizás. No podía, mi yo interno no me dejaba. Así que me di media vuelta a buscar mis cosas para poder irme a casa. Cuando comencé a caminar escuche un "bien" , me di media vuelta y vi como agarraba la botella y se la tragaba. Abrí los ojos como plato y luego la vi dirigirse a la pista de baile. Quede unos minutos marcando ocupado, pero, ¿acaso estaba completamente loca? , ¿que demonios le pasaba a esta chiquilla?, ¿seria por lo de su "novio"? , bueno a ése espécimen no se le puede llamar novio. ¿acaso ella no se daba cuenta de eso?, bueno pero ¿que me importaba a mi todo esto?, recién la conocía y era una cliente más, una niña jugando a ser grande, tenía cosas mucho mas importantes de que preocuparme.

Una vez que recogí mis cosas iba camino a la salida cuando la vi. Ahí estaba ella, bailando muy pegada con un tipo. Se notaba a cinco km de distancia que se encontraba completamente borracha. Él tipo cada vez se acercaba a ella y le comenzó a agarrar el trasero, ella se mostró algo tensa luego dirigió la mirada al parecer a donde estaba el idiota de su novio, que se tragaba a la rubia esa , que por cierto estaba muy buena, aunque no era de mi tipo. pero vaya dios! que alguien les diera una pieza a esos dos. Volví la mirada hacia Bella, ella con rabia en los ojos ahora se comenzó a reír de los agarrones. Pobre chica, lo hacia por venganza, no se el porque, pero no quería que nada malo le pasara. Si la dejaba ahí quizás luego haría cosas de las que se arrepentiría.

Me acerque decidido, la agarre del brazo y le dije - Se acabo , nos vamos - esperen un momento, que demonios estaba diciendo, ¿nos vamos a donde? , ¿que me estaba pasando?, yo ahora debería ir camino a casa.

- tú... - me apunto con un dedo, aun muy cerca del tipo- eres el barman...¿a donde me quieres llevar? - dijo con un tono pícaro. esta tipa definitivamente tenía muchas copas de más.

- lejos de aquí- respondí molesto, la agarre del brazo y nos dirigí hacia la puerta. Vi con el rabillo del ojo como el tipo me gritaba "hey! consiguete la tuya!". Lo que hizo que me enrabiara aún más.

- oye! ¿ a donde me llevas?, yo no me quiero ir a ningún lado!- refunfuño- quiero bailar!- hizo un paso ridículo de baile y tuve que sostenerla para que no diera contra el suelo.

- no! Bella deja que te lleve a tu casa- le dije decidido, ahora la llevaría a casa y luego iría a la mía a dormir por fin.

- calma barman! , podemos bailar primero - dijo con tono sexy- y luego ir a mi casa - me paso un dedo por el pecho y luego se mordió el labio.

- No - dije firmemente - yo no quiero nada contigo, solo te iré a dejar AHORA- remarque las últimas palabras. Bien, menos mal que la aleje del otro tipo, sino hubiese hecho cosas de las cuales se hubiese arrepentido mucho. Por mas macho que fuese, y mis hormonas se dispersen, pensaba. Y no soy de los tipos que se tiran minas así como así, y menos borrachas. Y menos niñas que parecen ovejas indefensas. Pobre Bella estaba ebria y no sabia lo que hacía.

- Bien pero antes bailamos- se río , me agarro de brazo y me llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

- Bella... - ella se movía muy mal la verdad, pero lo hacia con tanto entusiasmo que hasta me causaba ternura. Me causaba ternura que intentara verse sexy con sus movimientos.

- Edward te dije que tengo dos pies izquierdos - se comenzó a reír, se tropezó y caímos los dos al suelo.

- ¿estas bien? - dije entre preocupado y entre risas.

- si - se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. la ayude a pararse. Cuando los dos ya estábamos de pie, choco con Le el tipo de atrás, le iba a pedir disculpas cuando se dio cuenta de que era su novio, el cual se encontraba besando, digo tragandose a la rubia- Jake...- dijo en tono triste y de decepción..

- ¿Bella estas bien?

- No, digo si , digo... al diablo! - me agarro la cara y me planto un beso.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios los favoritos y todo :D de verdad! , me demore mucho en actualizar, pero prometo hacerlo más seguido!.

Ojalas les guste saludos!


End file.
